


Never would’ve known from that look on your face

by noodlemeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Music Store, Tsukki is a little shit, actually everyone is a little shit, and spoilers, because they are both nerds who can’t shut the fuck up, cowboy bebop references, kind of, like everyone is so surprisingly chill, like heavy cowboy bebop spoilers, like seriously there is so little content on them, rarepair hell, so i guess it’s, they try to be so fancy about it, welcome i guess, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemeh/pseuds/noodlemeh
Summary: “It’s not too often I’m in Tokyo. Wanted to go for a walk with a nice company”.“You have your team though”.“The one, which is now fighting an existential crisis?”“Touché. Why haven’t you joined them?”“I prefer to distract myself from this kind of things, rather than dwell on them”.Tsukki thought about it. If he could do the same, it would’ve saved him a lot of emotional stability, so he supposed this was a wise decision. However, tomorrow they had to face Nekoma and today he’d already been on the verge of passing out.“So?”“Okay”.Then why did he agree? Well, maybe he could use the distraction method. Even if it was for one evening. Even if it felt like only half of the reason.ORthe one there Suna and Tsukki go on not-a-date after that fateful match
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Never would’ve known from that look on your face

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello I thought it’s unfair that a pairing with such nice (imo) onscreen chemistry has so little content so here i am. hope you like it, fellow sunatsukki shippers! 💕
> 
> name comes from willow- taylor swift (which has little to do with the story i’m just a sucker for cheesy lines)

“Congrats on your win”.

Tsukki rubbed his eyes. Considering how tired he was, he might’ve as well imagined things. However, after blinking a few times, nothing changed. Suna Rintarou was still standing in front of him, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, s-shaped posture and tiniest smirk on his lips. He seemed melancholic (which was fair, Kei supposed), but still somewhat incisive, his eyes pierced at Tsukishima. 

“You’ve said this one already”. 

Suna shrugged, “Well, I won’t die from repeating a compliment. Besides... I wanted to ask if you are free today’s evening?”

What? 

This was unexpected. Or, rather, Tsukki didn’t want to acknowledge that it, in fact, wasn’t. He furrowed his eyebrows, “Why’re you asking?”

“It’s not too often I’m in Tokyo. Wanted to go for a walk with a nice company”.

“You have your team though”.

“The one, which is now fighting an existential crisis?”

“Touché. Why haven’t you joined them?”

“I prefer to distract myself from this kind of things, rather than dwell on them”.

Tsukki thought about it. If he could do the same, it would’ve saved him a lot of emotional stability, so he supposed this was a wise decision. However, tomorrow they had to face Nekoma and today he’d already been on the verge of passing out. 

“So?”

“Okay”.

Then why did he agree? Well, maybe he could use the distraction method. Even if it was for one evening. Even if it felt like only half of the reason. 

—

Sneaking out of the hotel was less of a struggle, than Tsukishima had initially suspected. After their scheduled pep talk, first and second years decided to visit the closest ramen place to have a further discussion (if anything involving Hinata, Noya and Tanaka could be called a discussion). Yamaguchi was the only one surprised by Tsukki’s decision to “stay in”, which was another showcase of his best friend’s mind reading abilities. 

The moment they were gone Tsukki made his way out of the common room. Technically, it was hard to call any of this “sneaking out”, as Tsukishima had warned Takeda-sensei in advance. He looked around the corner. Yet he still didn’t want anyone from the team to know about his date with, well, an enemy. Kei stood in his tracks. Why did he just call it a date? He made his way through the hallway. It didn’t make sense, why would it be a date? Tsukki opened the front door. Though it would’ve been an understatement to say they didn’t have some tension on the court, Kei wasn’t sure that it could’ve been... “Hey, Tsukishima, decided to join everyone?” Fuck. The absolute fuck. Tsukki didn’t manage to make two steps out of the hotel as he was met by all three of the third years, who were seemingly making their way out of the konbini by the corner. The voice he heard was Sawamura, who sounded pleased by Tsukki’s sudden change of mind. However beside him Suga was wearing one of his cunning smiles. It felt like he had already guessed the answer. “No, I’m just heading for a walk,” Tsukki decided to go for the least suspicious answer. “That so?” Sugawara’s smile widened, before he let out a small chuckle. Asahi seemed to notice it and was now glaring at Tsukishima. “Yes. I’ve already told Takeda-sensei. But maybe you know how long they are planning to sit there?” the placidity of Tsukki’s return was dependent on it anyway. “I think they begged off until 10 p.m.,” said Daichi. “So if I were you, I’d come back at around half past ten, then they won’t notice and you’ll have around three hours for your date,” Suga winked. “That’s... that’s not it!” Tsukki felt heat coming up to his cheeks. 

“Of course, make sure to say hello to Bokuto from us”.

“That’s not him!”

“Kuroo?”

“Guys quit it,” came from Asahi, who was trying his best, leading the other two to the entrance, “just be safe okay?”

“Or I don’t think Akaashi would make it to his game tomorrow!” 

“Now, that was a bit too dark,” was the last thing Kei heard before the door shut. 

Right now he was pretty sure that his whole face was red. Well, Tsukki supposed it was the lesser of the two evils. He texted Suna (whose number he had gotten a few hours earlier) that he was on his way, opened the Google maps and started moving. 

Honestly, without the navigator, Kei wasn’t sure he would’ve found his way. Despite their meeting point being quite close, it was hard to find for someone who had last been in Tokyo (not counting the training camps) at the tender age of eight. Suna had been already waiting for him, and Tsukishima felt the urge to do something stupid. Silently, he crept up to him and shouted a loud “BOO!”. He wasn’t very sure there this desire came from, but seeing the surprised face of the other felt like winning. Even during the game, Suna didn’t express much emotion, so it was reasonable for Tsukki’s heart to skip a beat at the sight of him shrugging and looking back with widened eyes. Right? 

“Hey,” Tsukishima’s voice now suddenly came as a whisper.

“Hi,” Suna cleared his throat, “now that was unexpected... Anyway. Do you want want to go somewhere in particular?”

“I know where I don’t want to go, but I think that’s not the question”.

“Okay, well, do you like music?”

“Do you like breathing?”

“Cheesy”.

“No it’s not,” Kei sounded like he was whining. He did not like it. 

“Whatever you say,” Suna smiled mischievously, “Now, I think I know a place”.

“Please, don’t be a club”.

“Do I look like someone who would go to a club as a first date?” at this Tsukishima felt his heart doing a back flip. So it was a date. Interesting. He didn’t say anything. If Suna had noticed the reaction, he didn’t say anything too. “Well, we are too young for clubbing anyway, so I thought about something more PG-13. Come on, I’ll show the way”. He held out a hand. Kei took it. 

The weird thing was, that, in spite of never holding another boy’s hand, Tsukishima felt confident doing so. As if it was nothing new or unpredictable. Suna’s hands were warm and probably a bit smaller than his own and it somehow felt more intimate than kissing someone. Kei wouldn’t admit it, but he liked the feeling. 

For a while they walked in a comfortable silence. Then, as Kei noticed that Suna wasn’t using his phone to guide them, he asked the boy how he was able to do it. Turned out, his grandparents lived in Tokyo, so Suna used to spend some time here now and then. They fell into a dialogue about families and childhood, telling each other bizarre stories about small accidents and past in general. Kei was shocked how never once did they mention volleyball, which at first seemed to be the only thing connecting them. Yet it turned out they had the same sense of humour and it felt so easy to talk about pretty much anything. Tsukki was glad that his jokes didn’t come of as rude, even if he refused to understand why he cared in the first place. 

The next time they turned around the corner, Suna slowed down and Kei noticed a small record shop. It didn’t stand out much, but as they made their way inside Tsukki was mesmerised. There were vintage record players, professional sound speakers and various vinyls. “Oh my god,” he breathed out. “I know right?” there was a genuine smile on Suna’s face as he watched the blonde, “This is my favourite section,” he pointed to the Japanese jazz vinyls at the corner. 

“Really?”

“What, Tsukishima, you have some prejudices?”

“Just Tsukki...” Kei forgot to think before talking. He loathed the nickname. Something must’ve possessed him. Before he could manage to backtrack, Suna said, “Okay. Then,” he hold out a hand, the one he let go of Kei’s, when opening the shop’s door, “Sunarin”.

“What’s the point, it’s just longer,” Tsukki shook his hand in a fake greeting.

“Yes, but it brings more familiarity,” Sunarin didn’t let Tsukki ask to clarify, “okay, now you have to listen to this one”. He took one record out and went to the sound system at the back of the shop. Kei could swear, he had seen the other boy blush. 

As Tsukki followed, Suna changed the now playing vinyl to the one he picked. The atmosphere changed quickly and Kei felt as if he was in some 90-s anime. “I don’t know why, but listening to it always makes me feel like I’m in Cowboy Bebop or something. Well, only if it was less depressing,” came from Sunarin. “I thought the same,” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “even if I disagree with you about Cowboy Bebop being depressing”.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Hundred percent,” Kei went to look at the records once more, “it’s about the necessity of setting free from your past and space travelling, what about these is sad?”

“Everything, Spike literally died”.

“No, he didn’t”.

“Yes he did”.

“His star was still shining at the end”.

“I... Fuck. I didn’t actually think about it...”

“And then the line ‘you’re gonna carry that weight’, do you think Watanabe was talking to you? Of course not, what he meant was that you need to carry the weight of your past not live in it” 

“We don’t need memories”.

“Yes,” Kei chuckled, “kind of”.

“Tsukishima Kei, how is your brain so sexy, I need to rewatch it now”

“I...” Tsukki was baffled, “yes, me too”.

Actually, Kei thought picking the next vinyl to play, he would have to rewatch a lot of things after the nationals. Something told him he wouldn’t be the same person he was when he watched them for the first time. His little rant suggested he wasn’t  
already.

“What do you have here?”

“Thom Yorke”.

“Why am I not surprised?”

Tsukki pinched Suna’s shoulder, at which the latter squealed uncharacteristically high. Tsukishima couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. At this point, he was pretty sure it was impossible to control his emotions around the other. Who would’ve thought? 

They had listened to a few more records, when the clock at the shop showed 20:30 and it was time to head to the closest cafe. 

“Coffee? Right now? Tsukki, you serious?”

“How do you think my grades are so high? You can have some tea if you want, I found a nice place near by”.

“When did you manage?”

“It’s a secret,” Kei smirked.

—

“Is this Tsukishima?!”

“Shit,” Tsukki stopped Sunarin by his arm and pulled him to the side, where they couldn’t be seen. He shut the other’s mouth with a hand and hoped for the best. 

“Nooo...” he heard Yamaguchi’s voice, “I’m pretty sure it was some other blonde, it’s not that uncommon”.

“We are in Japan,” Kageyama deadpanned.

“No, we are in Tokyo”.

“You know what I mean, Yamaguchi”.

“Nah, I think he’s right,” said Noya, “let’s just go and get our ramen, I’m starving”. Kei rolled his eyes. Of course they’d get lost or wonder around for as long as possible before reaching the destination. He heard a chuckle behind his hand and met green eyes carefully studying him. There were dying sounds of Tanaka’s and Hinata’s voices somewhere behind him, but Tsukki just couldn’t avert his gaze from the boy in front of him. He wanted to kiss him. Badly. Everything got into places. He wasn’t acting stupid. Or he was, but he had a solid reason for it. Or not solid, but undeniable. He had a crush. That’s it. He was going to kiss Sunarin. But not in some shady alley. Later. At the end of the date. He was going to ask him to meet again. They were going to meet again. When did he become so courageous? Kei let go of the over boy.

“They’re gone”.

“Okay,” came a response, a little breathlessly. 

“Let’s go”.

“Remind me, why are we hiding?”

“Because I wouldn’t hear the end of it if  
my team found out I was on a date with an enemy”.

“Right,” Suna snickered lightly.

They sat at a cafe, Sunarin with his milky oolong, Tsukki with his flat white.

They didn’t talk as much as during the rest of the walk before the wall incident, but the atmosphere didn’t feel awkward. In fact it was quite the opposite. Tsukishima was pretty sure that if someone wanted to charge a phone, they could just stand with it between them. Truly, he never finished his coffee so fast before.  
—

Suna insisted on walking him back to the hotel. Tsukishima couldn’t find it in himself to argue.

As they were approaching it, Sunarin stopped abruptly. Tsukki looked at him suspiciously.

“I thought we were hiding from your teammates,” he shrugged and averted his gaze. Tsukki suspected it wasn’t the only reason they stood in the nearby park with lights conveniently dimmed. His eyesight was worse at night, but he was sure Sunarin was fidgeting. Just a little bit. Still cute. 

“We should meet again,” Kei heard himself saying. It came less cocky than he intended. 

Suna must’ve felt it. “Should we?”

“Yes,” he reached a bit down, towards the others cheek and kissed it lightly, “it’s a promise”.

“Can I return the promise?”

“Should you?” Tsukki knew he didn’t look as smug with his face probably flushed pink.

Suna pulled him out of his thoughts kissing him now on the lips. Kei didn’t intend to lose his positions, so he put his hands around the other’s neck and deepened the kiss. The moment he felt hands on his ass there was a loud whistle behind him. 

They jumped away from each other, Kei frantically turning his head to look at the intruder. Sugawara was standing there, a can of Sprite in his hand, looking pretty amused, but steadily taking ahold of himself. After a few seconds Tsukki heard Suna chuckling and Suga joining him. After another few seconds their snickering turned into ugly laughing. Kei was not impressed. Holding back a smile, he made sure to appear angry when he looked at Suna.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” the other said between the laughs, “it’s just...”

“Not something I would’ve expect,” Sugawara finished for him, finally calming down. 

“Suga-san, please...”

“I got you, I got you. I won’t tell anybody,” with this Suga went to the doorway. “But then,” he suddenly stopped, “make sure to tell Yamaguchi. I need at least one person to gossip with,” he smirked and waved his hand at Sunarin, who waved back.

When the door closed, Suna approached Tsukki once again, giving him a peck near the edge of the mouth. “I guess I’ll be hearing from you soon?”

Kei hummed in agreement. “Be sure to win this,” Suna pinched Tsukki’s nose making the latter frown instinctively. 

“We will,” he said as Suna was turning to leave, “just watch us”.

“Oh, I will watch you for sure”.

“You are horrible”.

“You like it”.

“Maybe,” Kei admitted with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so:  
> 1\. I honestly think that Tsukki would have strong opinions on pretty much anything he consumes, so yea  
> 2\. The song Suna put on was this one: https://open.spotify.com/track/2llFlNkPX4hW1M3HLdEMBm?si=x2Stnk1qS9WVLEmYQak5DQ  
> 3\. you can find me on twitter as @noodlemeh  
> 4\. kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3  
> 5\. if there were typos... and i’m sure there were... i’m sorry, pal


End file.
